


my heart doesn't want to bloom with you

by marshall_line



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: у неё нет на это сердца, но оно зачем-то зацвело, и попробуй пойми, что с ним — вот таким — делать.





	my heart doesn't want to bloom with you

**Author's Note:**

> *недо!ханахаки + цветочное!ау

сэром просыпается среди ночи вся в поту.

она не помнит, что ей снилось, но точно знает, что именно это и вызвало приступ кашля. ей почти нечем дышать, и слёзы застилают глаза, и она прячется под одеялом с головой, чтобы не разбудить соён, и кашляет, и кашляет, и кашляет.

у неё внутри всё горит, и лицо — от слёз, и сэром не понимает, что с ней происходит и не особо хочет. может, всё это ей тоже снится. может, и она сама себе.

сэром плачет, пока не засыпает крепким тяжёлым сном, а утром, когда звенит будильник, уже понедельник, пора на пары, соён дёргает её за плечо: _вставай, опять проспишь_ , сэром ничего не слышит, только как бьётся её собственное — внезапно заболевшее чем-то — сердце.

а потом:

— что это?

вопроса соён хватает, чтобы очнуться.

(сэром никогда не забудет первые фиолетовые лепестки, которыми тогда была усыпана её кровать. они вышли из неё, чтобы позже прорасти на всём её теле и сгнить)

— ты в порядке?

— всё супер.

замечательно; отлично; просто великолепно.

и так. нелепо.

после той ночи сэром кашляет всего пару раз в день, пряча лепестки в карманах рубашки. никому нет до этого дела: все заняты учёбой, друзьями и отношениями. соён не наседает и не спрашивает: какого чёрта с тобой творится; кто же в этом виноват; кто-то же должен.

сэром догадывается, но не верит — кашляет и цветёт фиолетовым; много учится, мало спит — с трудом существует. какие ещё цветы, какая ещё — да и к кому — любовь?

так продолжается целый семестр.

сэром привыкает к этому так же, как к ранним подъёмам и бесконечным часам в танцевальном зале. сэром привыкает: кашлять и цвести. ей всё равно — ей даже не больно.

подумаешь.

она едет домой — в сувон — и первое, что мама говорит ей:

— так красиво.

и:

— надеюсь, любовь у вас такая же.

сэром смотрит на неё во все глаза, и ей хочется то ли рассмеяться громко и совсем-совсем некрасиво, потому что это смешно, то ли разреветься, ведь: мам, о чём ты вообще.

о ком.

она все каникулы думает об одном: почему она и почему с ней, и что ей это даст, и что может. сэром не так уж много лет — она едва понимает, чего хочет от себя и от жизни, которую она пытается строить. сэром не интересна любовь и всё остальное. у неё нет на это желания; у неё нет на это сердца, но оно зачем-то зацвело, и попробуй пойми.

что с ним — вот таким — делать.

оно зацвело, но сэром кажется, что оно наоборот — умирает.

раньше времени.

в общежитии всё по-прежнему, и соён встречает её объятиями, и сэром впервые почему-то от них неприятно. может, это всё цветы: глупые и никому — ей точно — не нужные, но она всё равно обнимает в ответ, сминая новые бутоны в ничто.

её распорядок дня: встать, смести лепестки в совок, выбросить мусор, умыться, переодеться, выползти с соён куда-нибудь на завтрак, если нечего есть; пойти на пары, с пар — в зал, из зала — в комнату, и так по кругу. сэром устраивает: она правда привыкла. её не волнует её бессмысленное цветение и редкая боль в груди после кашля или просто так без причины. сэром привыкла к тому, что это есть, и привыкнет к тому, что этого не будет.

если, конечно, пройдёт.

они сидят в столовой — у них окно; сэром перелистывает конспект в десятый раз и не может понять в нём ни слова, что дико бесит, и это, наверное, её первая сильная эмоция за последний год. ни на что больше сэром не способна. она не слышит, о чём говорят её друзья, и не обращает внимания на то, как соён случайно задевает стебли на её руке. сэром ничего не прячет и показывает всем. смотрите. какая разница? у всех такое было или будет.

только когда чеён повторяет громко и отчётливо свой вопрос:

— онни, ты ведь знаешь, кем цветёшь?

и соён подхватывает:

— она ей снилась.

сэром отрывается от тетради, чтобы посмотреть на них и сказать ровным счётом ничего. в ответ она только кашляет: фиолетовое сыпется им на стол. и мама, вообще-то, была права.

 _красиво_.

и всё.

сэром вспомнила, что ей снилось в ту ночь через пару дней после. как-то вдруг, когда они с соён отрабатывали очередную связку, её ударило по голове всем, что было, но сэром просто забила — ей было не до этого. да, ей снилась дживон — и что с того? какое это имеет значение? их даже нельзя назвать знакомыми: они виделись раз или два, и о дживон она вообще давно забыла, но что-то в ней — так и не смогло, чтобы разбудить через месяц или около того и прорасти изнутри фиолетовым, и цвести, и цвести, и цвести, не любя.

не любя же?

кроме соён, они ведь живут в одной комнате, никто не знает, дживон тем более.

ей и не надо.

и всё это — чем бы оно ни было — сэром тоже, но она всё ещё кашляет.

_зачем_.

они сталкиваются в коридоре, на большой перемене, в огромной толпе студентов. сэром задевает дживон рюкзаком, наспех просит прощения и скрывается за углом, забывая об этом так же, как забыла утром взять нужный ей учебник. сэром безразлично: цветёт не цветёт — её жизнь продолжается. немного скучная и повторяющаяся изо дня в день.

один человек, которого она даже не знает, ничего не изменит.

так сэром кажется.

в тот же день, буквально через одну пару, дживон находит её сама, в уборной, чтобы отдать пропуск. только ради этого. сэром благодарит и собирается уйти, как дживон протягивает ей лепесток. конечно, он фиолетовый, каким ещё он может быть, если не.

дживон спрашивает:

— твой?

— да.

— мне нравится цвет.

сэром не говорит: я знаю.

вместо этого:

— мне тоже.

потому что это правда: ей нравятся цвета радуги — и этот один из них, и дживон ей улыбается — и на её щеке появляется ямочка, и сэром думает, что это мило, но недостаточно, чтобы так, как она, цвести.

оказывается у них есть общие друзья — и сэром это не радует, ведь теперь они пересекаются постоянно. иногда говорят, иногда — нет. дживон смотрит на всех снизу верх, много орёт без повода, хорошо поёт и всем периодически надоедает. для сэром она никто и будет никем дальше, не потому что сэром её игнорирует и сама за них решила.

просто—

как есть, так есть.

сэром не хочет: ни дживон, ни любви которой быть между ними не может.

— почему ты такая упрямая?

— соён, к чему это?

— ты же знаешь: примешь — и пройдёт.

— не пройдёт.

— с чего ты взяла?

— потому что принимать нечего.

сэром закрывает сессию на отлично — и соён тащит её на три этажа выше, на чью-то вечеринку. это последнее, что сэром нужно. она вообще планировала завтра ехать в сувон, а не спать до обеда из-за возможного похмелья, но она никогда не говорила соён нет — и не станет сейчас. вряд ли она расслабится, и это плохая, кстати, идея, но сэром уже среди людей с пластиковым стаканчиком в руке — подпевает песням и чувствует себя. аж никак.

она выжата: учёбой и самой собой.

немного — цветением.

сэром устала, и ей хочется в кровать под одеяло, но под ним от себя не спрячешься, поэтому она пьёт и танцует, чтобы хотя бы одну ночь быть кем-то, кем она не будет.

всё идёт хорошо, пока к ней не обращаются:

— _потанцуй со мной_.

и сэром видит дживон: такую маленькую и раскрасневшуюся — и это мило. всё в ней мило и немного громко.

сэром кивает — и дживон обнимает её за шею, и они двигаются в такт друг другу, не сбивайся с ритма, и сэром позволяет ей быть так неприлично близко (к своему сердцу), а потом увести себя оттуда на другой этаж. у сэром перед глазами всё фиолетовое, хотя цветёт здесь именно она, и ямочка на щеке дживон. у неё гудит от выпитого голова, и давит внутри уже не от этого, и они стоят под дверью в комнату дживон и чеён, это сэром почему-то помнит, и переводят дыхание, ведь они поднимались — почти бежали — по лестнице, и у сэром отказывают ноги и легкие, но ей отчего-то смешно — и она глупо хихикает: усталость даёт своё. дживон подхватывает за ней — и они смеются уже вместе. они опять слишком близко, и сэром перестаёт дышать совсем, когда они замолкают, и она понимает, что расстояние между ними измеряется в одном поцелуе. сэром это совершенно не нравится, но она думает:

 _а что если_ —

и наклоняется.

всё, что после: кожа дживон и лёгкая дрожь, и по-странному тихие стоны, и руки в волосах сэром, и цветы: кругом цветы — всё фиолетовое; сэром душится уже не кашлем — этим, но.

ей всё равно.

и это так неправильно, и ей противно от—

дживон не даёт ей остановиться — тянет к себе, чтобы прижаться к её губам ничем для сэром не значащим поцелуем. её сердце молчит — просто бьётся, а дживон под ней кажется ещё меньше, чем она есть на самом деле, и сэром жалеет обо всём уже сейчас, но дживон улыбается — и сэром отрывается от неё только чтобы поцеловать эту чёртову ямочку, чтобы убедиться, что всё это реально, что это не её дурацкий сон, с которого всё началось.

она закрывает глаза и прячет лицо у дживон на плече.

ей снова не хватает воздуха и, наверное, настоящих чувств.

она теряется в своих мыслях и ничего — как всегда — не слышит: ни вздохов дживон, ни того, как стучит у них обеих в груди. сэром не слышит даже себя, но вот дживон гладит её по голове — от такой необъяснимой нежности аж тошно — и говорит: 

— _сэром, всё хорошо_.

да, всё.

но не это.

утром, когда сэром просыпается в чужой комнате, в чужой кровати, в объятиях дживон, она надеется на одно: чтобы всё прошло раз и навсегда, но ничего так и не проходит.

ни после, ни вообще.

— так вы встречаетесь?

— нет.

— но ты же ходишь к ней—

— потому что она этого хочет.

— а ты?

— что я?

— сэром—

— я не люблю её.

и не хочу.


End file.
